Just a Dream
by MDiva22
Summary: Our world was forever changed with the events of 1941 and World War 2. For one couple it was a tragic ending to a beautiful story that began in 1939. In 2010, it was a story that a grandmother must tell to keep their memory and love alive.
1. Breathing

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author's Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 1**- Breathing

The cool breeze flowed through her hair as her head rose to meet the warmth of the sun. Taking a deep breath she moved up the stairs to the school building, watching as her peers chatted with each other and glanced her way. The uneasiness in her stomach deepened as she felt their eyes on her. This place seemed so much smaller than her previous school in Phoenix. Having been in Forks, Washington for just over three weeks, Isabella Swan was having a difficult time understanding the allure of this small town. She was still shocked that her parents had decided they wanted to return to the place in which they had been raised. Instead of throwing a tantrum like other teenagers, Isabella put a smile on her face, helped pack up the house and moved to the unfamiliar Olympic Peninsula.

Today, was September 4, 1939 and Isabella was preparing for her first day of freshman year at her new school. Taking one last look at her surroundings, she opened the door and walked inside.

It can be said that all high schools all have the same familiar surroundings, no matter where you go. There are the lockers, the drinking fountains, the shiny floors and the excitement on the first day. Isabella smiled softly to herself before attempting to find the office. As she rounded the corner a small dark head flew at her at top speed. Isabella caught her breath as the small creature reached out its arms to steady both of them.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." The creature, who Isabella now realized was a tiny girl, looked up at her. She had green eyes that seemed to illuminate from within, her facial features were petite and her black hair was cut in a stylish bob. This tiny girl seemed to radiate happiness, causing Isabella to smile her first real smile since she was told of the move.

"It's okay," Isabella replied, stepping back from the girl. "No harm done."

"You must be Isabella," the girl said, sticking her hand out. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"Call me Bella," she replied taking Alice's hand in her own.

"It's great to meet you, the school has been buzzing since rumors started that we were getting a new police chief and that he had a daughter," Alice rattled off. "Nothing exciting happens around here so getting a new student is cause for celebration."

Bella had to laugh at the enthusiasm that Alice displayed. After talking for only a few moments she had a feeling that Alice would become one of her best friends.

"Alice, do you think you could help me a bit?" Bella said, suddenly nervous. "I'm not sure were everything is, and I could really use a friend."

The smile on Alice's face grew incredibly large as she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her down the hallway.

"Of course," Alice said, as she steered them in the direction of the office. "Bella, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Laughing, Bella nodded her head and followed her new friend. As they left the office, the girls compared their schedules. Sadly, the three classes they had together were the last three of the day. With promises to meet up for lunch, Alice headed off to art class as Bella walked into the math classroom.

Four classes later, Bella made her way towards the cafeteria, keeping an eye out for Alice. Walking through the doors, she had the same uneasy feeling as she did that morning walking into the school. The feeling of hundreds of eyes zeroed in on her. She glanced around the room once more before a tinkling voice shouted her name. Turning in the direction of the voice, she spotted Alice waving both arms from a table near the back. Bella looked down before heading over. She was puzzled by her sudden shyness. In Phoenix, she had been one of the most popular girls in school, always joining one committee or another. She chalked it up to being in a new place. Bella vowed to herself that she would get involved and get over the shyness. As she approached the table she took note of some familiar faces from her earlier classes sitting with Alice. Bella took a seat by her friend before Alice began the introductions.

"Bella this is Angela," Alice said, pointing to a cute brunette with glasses. "And Eric." She pointed to the dark haired boy also wearing glasses, who had his arm around Angela's shoulders.

"Mike." She said turning to a blonde boy with a friendly smile sitting beside Eric.

"Jessica." The curly headed brunette smiled at Bella as Alice said her name.

"Emmett, my twin brother." Bella could feel her eyes widen as she took in the muscular boy. His arm looked larger than Alice's head. Emmett laughed as though he knew what she had been thinking.

"And my boyfriend Jasper," Alice said, smiling lovingly at the handsome blonde sitting to her left. "Everyone, this is Bella Swan."

A chorus of "hellos" followed.

"Hi, it's great to meet you all," Bella said smiling.

"Bella, Alice tells us that you moved to our dreary little town from Arizona, why in heavens name would you do that?" Jessica said chuckling.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," She answered laughing as well. "My parent's decided that they wanted to return to their roots. Daddy learned about the Police Chief position opening up and the next thing I knew, we had the house up for sale and were making plans to move."

After a few more questions the conversation turned to the upcoming football season. Bella listened politely, before a table near the opposite wall caught her attention. Suddenly, Bella's breath caught in her throat as the most handsome boy she had ever seen entered her line of vision. She grabbed Alice's arm, leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"Alice, who is that boy?" she whispered urgently. Alice looked in the direction of the table before smiling at Bella.

"That's my big brother, Edward."

_Dear Diary, _

_ I've been scared thinking about what today would bring. I was nervous that I would not meet any friends, that I would be an outcast. But the truth was, I had nothing to worry about. Today was wonderful for so many reasons. I met an amazing friend. Her name is Alice Cullen, even back home none of my friends made me feel as comfortable as she does. She's a tiny little thing. She reminds me of a pixie, like from the Peter Pan book. Momma used to read to me when I was little. Alice has this aura around her that just makes you feel important, as though while in her presence, you are the most important thing to her. She introduced me to her group of friends at lunch. Her twin brother Emmett looks nothing like her! Alice is so tiny and Emmett is large and muscular. When I say large, I mean that he reminds me of a huge bear, albeit a teddy bear, but a bear nonetheless. Emmett is like the brother I always wanted. Alice's boyfriend Jasper is great as well. Alice told me that Jasper was born in Texas and his family moved here a few years ago. He is a southern gentleman. There were times today when I could hear the hint of an accent. Like Alice, there is something calming about him, just being near him makes you feel as though there is nothing in the world to worry about. _

_ Meeting these people was wonderful, but there was one more thing that made today stand out for me._

_ I saw a boy. Not just any boy. He was beautiful, can a boy be beautiful? I don't feel as though handsome is enough to describe him. He is tall, over 6 feet I think. He is muscular but not overly so. His hair is an odd color, a mixture between a brown and red, a little darker than the color of a new penny. He has cheekbones that look cut from porcelain. All of his facial features look as if they've been designed by some heavenly being. But the most striking thing about him are his eyes. I saw him from across the cafeteria but they just seemed to bore into you. His name is Edward and he's Alice's older brother. He is a year older than us and plays on the football team with Emmett. Alice said that he is a captain, which means that he is important. Daddy only ever listens to the baseball games so I'm not certain about football. What I do know is I cannot get this beautiful boy out of my head._

_~Bella_

_9/4/1939_


	2. Drowning

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author's Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 2**- Gravity

A week after her first day of school, Bella was once again standing on the steps of Forks High School-only this time she was looking for her friend. The students no longer stared at her without speaking. Instead, they smiled and waved hello. She had started to break free from her shyness by joining the yearbook staff and had also signed up to help with homecoming plans.

Bella looked down at her watch, realizing that she had five minutes before her class began. She glanced around one more time, and not seeing Alice, she turned to head into the building.

Closing her locker, Bella merged into the crowded hallway. Looking down at her books to make sure she had her homework folder, she rounded the corner, and for the second time in a little over a week, she collided with someone. This time, however, she lost her balance, dropped her books, and felt her bottom meet the floor.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She gazed into the beautiful emerald eyes that looked at her with concern.

Bella shook her head slightly to snap herself out of the daze the velvet voice had left her in.

"You're not okay?" the voice said, worry evident.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry," she said as she drew herself onto her knees and began to pick up her books, trying to calm her breathing.

The beautiful boy she had saw on her first day, Alice's brother, was kneeling in front of her to help. As they both reached for her math book, their fingers touched. Bella was sure she imagined it when she felt a shock through her fingers. She drew her hand back and looked up, noticing the surprise in his eyes. He picked up the book, handing it to her before rising and reaching his hand out. Bella was struck once again as electricity flowed through her arm as she took it.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes drawn to his.

"It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He laughed. "Those corners can be tricky things. I'm Edward, by the way."

Bella smiled before introducing herself.

"You're friends with my sister Alice, right?" he asked.

Bella nodded, urging her brain to make friends with her mouth again.

"She had a dentist appointment this morning," Edward said, smiling. "She mentioned before I left that she forgot to tell you yesterday. I believe she will be back before lunch."

"Good. I was getting a little worried," Bella said, a smile of her own gracing her lips. "Well, I should get to class."

"I guess I should be doing the same." Edward took a couple of steps before turning back around toward her. "Have a great day, Bella. I'm glad we finally met."

He smiled at her once more before turning and heading in the direction of his class. Bella's heart skipped a beat as she watched him go. Yes, she was most definitely smitten with the beautiful boy.

For the rest of the morning, Bella found herself waiting impatiently for Alice to arrive at school. She was also hoping to see Edward again. Luckily, both wishes were granted at lunch. Bella walked into the cafeteria, received her lunch, and made her way towards her usual table. She could see everyone there except the tiny little pixie. As she moved closer, Bella looked around before spotting Alice on the other side of the cafeteria, talking to her older brother. When she saw him, Bella felt her heartbeat pick up and, she felt the blush rising on her cheeks. Looking away quickly, she set her tray down next to Angela. When she looked up, she saw two pairs of eyes on her. Emmett was smirking mischievously while Jasper smiled at her like he knew her deepest secret.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Bella asked as she frowned

"Nothing is on your face," Jasper said, still smiling. "So, Bells, how was your morning?"

"It was fine," she answered, quirking her eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make conversation," he said.

"Bella, a little birdie told us you met our Edward," Emmett said suddenly.

"I ran into him in the hallway," Bella said, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Did you figuratively or literally run into him?" Emmett asked with a chuckle. "With you. I'm never sure."

"Literally," Bella muttered, looking down, feeling the fire in her cheeks intensify when Emmett let out a loud guffaw.

"Aw, Bells, I'm really glad you moved here," Emmett said, still laughing.

With that, Alice appeared next to her, a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, I am so sorry I forgot to tell you I had a dentist appointment," she said. With that, Bella felt the attention shift from her to Alice. Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned her attention to her best friend.

~~~~JaD~~~~

_Dear Diary,_

_ I talked to him today. I talked to the beautiful boy. I ran into him in the hallway, literally. He made sure I was okay and then helped me pick my books up. He is a complete gentleman, and he is even more beautiful up close. We reached for a book at the same time, and our fingers touched. I felt a shock run through my hand. That has to mean something, doesn't it? What's even stranger is I think he felt it too. I could see something in his eyes. Oh, his eyes. His eyes, Diary, are the most intense green. It is as if the brightest emerald was captured in them. I cannot describe it…he took my breath away. When he looked at me, I could not speak. He smiled, and I forgot everything around me. Is this normal? Am I just imagining everything? I know nothing about him, and yet it feels as if my whole life has been leading me to him. Maybe I'm just being silly._

_~Bella_

_9/12/39_


	3. Breathe

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author's Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 3**- Breathe

The following weeks became hectic for Bella. The head of the homecoming committee stepped down, leaving the rest of the committee in complete disarray. On top of her yearbook commitments and schoolwork, she was left with little time for anything else. Outside of school, Bella was rarely able to spend time with Alice and the rest of their friends. Instead, they caught up in class or at lunch, though the latter was becoming more rare as of late. Her Edward sightings were also becoming few and far between since she spent most of her time in the yearbook room or in the homecoming advisor's classroom.

Bella made her way to the cafeteria for the first time in a week. She finally felt caught up on her yearbook responsibilities enough to eat lunch with her friends. As she walked to their usual table, she noticed the copper-colored head sitting next to Jasper. The nervous feeling in her stomach returned as it did each time she saw him. Making her way to her usual seat, Alice turned toward her with a smile on her face.

"Bella," she said excitedly as she threw her arm around Bella.

"Hi, Alice," Bella said, smiling.

"I'm so glad to see you," Alice beamed. "It seems like it's been forever."

"I know, the whole four hours I haven't seen you has been almost unbearable," she joked. The table was filled with chuckles and a loud guffaw from Emmett.

"Alice said you've been working on the homecoming festivities," Edward said. "How are they coming along?"

"Slowly," she said, unable to look away from his green eyes. "The chairperson decided she had other things to do, so everyone has had to step up. Of course, she had been letting things fall apart before she stepped down. Now it seems like the whole committee is trying to do two months of work in just a couple of weeks."

"I didn't know it was so overwhelming. Do you need more help?" Alice asked.

"I could use all the help I can get," Bella answered, tearing her eyes away from Edward to look at her friend. "We need a group of freshmen to start on our class float. I have to work on the committee one. If you could get a group together, that would be wonderful."

"Consider it done," Alice said excitedly, turning to look at the rest of the table. "I expect all of you —with the exception of Edward and Emmett they have practice— to be at my house tonight at four to brainstorm ideas for the float."

With Alice taking charge of the freshman float, Bella was able to focus on finishing the committee float and the final homecoming preparations. Finally, Friday arrived, and the school seemed to be vibrating with excitement. The pep rally added to the anticipation of the game, which was being played against the school's county rivals.

Bella stayed after school to finish last minute decorations on the floats and make sure everything was ready for the crowning of the king and queen at halftime. As she directed the floats to their designated spots, she noticed the football team doing some last minute preparations of their own. She watched as they walked through some of their plays and had a short pep talk with the coach. With his large size, Emmett stood out from the group. She noticed that Edward stood with a look of determination on his face as he listened to the coach. She returned her attention to the floats to finish the lineup. When the last one moved into place, she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw Edward jogging up to her.

"Hi, Bella," he said shyly.

"Hello. All set for tonight?" she asked, smiling. The familiar feeling fluttered in her stomach as a grin graced his face.

"As ready as ever. I should ask you the same thing. The floats all look great, by the way," he said, looking in their direction.

"I'm ready for this to be over. Remind me to not help with homecoming next year," She said, laughing. "My nerves are shot."

"I'll be sure to do that," he said, laughing with her. "I should go get ready, but I just wanted to say that you did a great job."

"Thank you, and good luck. Play well," she said as he turned to head into the locker room.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I feel like I can breathe again! Homecoming is finally over. The parade went off perfectly, and everyone was where they were supposed to be for the presentation of King and Queen. The best part was that we won! It was so exciting. At halftime, we trailed La Push by two touchdowns. We came back, but with a minute left, we were still down by three points. On our last play, the quarterback handed the ball off to Edward, who then flew down the field. Emmett was behind him, taking defenders down left and right. As the final seconds ticked down, Edward made it into the end zone! It was so exciting! _

_ Alice and I were jumping up and down with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I met them not long after I moved here. They are wonderful people. Dr. Cullen is funny, and Mrs. Cullen is so sweet. I wasn't sure where Alice's excitement came from until I saw Mrs. Cullen jumping around, yelling as Edward made the touchdown. Afterward, everyone ran onto the field. I saw Edward being lifted onto his teammates shoulders. Alice and I continued to jump around with Jasper and the Cullens before Emmett came over and picked us up in a huge hug. _

_ Edward found us and gave everyone a hug, even me. I know I sound like a typical girl, but it seemed so right. It was as if I was made to be in his arms. It's just an infatuation, and one that I know is one sided. But still, it just felt right. After the game, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I went for a bite at the local diner. Alice told me it was one of the only places to go for the teenage population of Forks. Edward showed up a little later. He is so amazing, Diary. He is funny, sweet, and easy to talk to. When Daddy came to take me home, I waved at everyone and Edward gave me this half smile, almost like it was a secret. Could it be…no, I'm not going to think it. It's not possible._

_~Bella_

_10/28/39_


	4. Wonderful Tonight

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 4- **Wonderful Tonight

As football season drew to a close and the fallen autumn leaves became snow covered, students began to focus on the upcoming holiday season and thoughts of spring. A couple of weeks after her first taste of snow and the frigid winter temperature, Bella decided that a true winter was not something she had missed out on by living in Arizona.

"Bella, just give it a couple years," Alice said, laughing as her friend slipped on a patch of snow-covered ice on their way to the cafeteria. Alice reached her arm out and caught Bella before she fell.

"I highly doubt that, Alice. How on earth do people function like this?" Bella demanded, throwing her hands up, frowning. "It's beyond cold, there is no color and ice is detrimental to my health."

"She's right, you get used to it eventually."

Bella almost fell once more as she quickly turned to see Edward and Jasper standing behind her, Edward with a small smile on his face. Jasper chuckled before moving to Alice's side.

"Impossible," Bella said, pulling her jacket tighter to her. "It should be a safety hazard to be out in this kind of weather."

Edward laughed as the four of them walked toward to the cafeteria.

"It's Friday, dinner at the diner tonight?" Jasper asked as they joined Emmett at their table.

"Of course, what else is there to do?" Emmett said.

"Bella, are you going to be able to brave the elements long enough to meet us?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Winter break passed quickly but winter itself made its presence known as the students braved an even colder February before a wet March arrived. Finally, April appeared with excitement as summer and the spring formal drew closer. Bella had decided to help with the event by heading up the decorating committee. The morning of the formal, Bella met with the gang at the diner for breakfast. Alice had once again rallied the troops and volunteered them to help decorate. She spotted Alice and Jasper at their usual booth.

"Where are Emmett and Edward?" she asked, sliding in across from them.

"Emmett was having a hard time waking up so Edward waited for him," Alice said, shaking her head. "They should be here soon."

"Speak of the devil," Jasper said, looking over at the door.

"Hey kids," Emmett said, pulling up a chair as Edward slid in next to Bella. Her heart skipped a beat as it always did when he was near her. She had tried to tell herself that her crush was silly and that it would go away, but so far her heart and brain were not communicating with each other.

"So Belly-bear, how is this decorating thing going to work? I need plenty of time to pretty myself up for the ladies tonight," Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"With everyone's help, we should be done in a couple of hours."

"Great let's eat, I'm starving," he said, waving at their waitress.

"Emmett, you're always starving," Edward said, laughing and shaking his head.

They gave their orders and chatted away about school. The topic eventually turned to Lauren Mallory and her obvious dislike of Bella.

"It's because you're friends with us and she's not," Alice said with a shrug. "Lauren had a thing for Edward …"

"A one-sided thing may I add," Edward said quickly.

"Anyway, she tried to be our friend but she was always so catty and was just plain rude, we couldn't stand her." Alice finished as the waitress returned with their order.

"Alice looked like she wanted to throttle her half the time," Emmett said with a laugh before taking a huge bite of his pancakes.

"A few days before the end of school last year, Lauren made the mistake of talking bad about one of Alice's favorite teachers," Edward said, leaning toward Bella. "Alice slammed her hands on the table and told Lauren that if she had nothing nice to say then she could find a new lunch table because, frankly, Alice was sick of hearing her talk."

Jasper and Emmett laughed, while Alice's cheeks grew red.

"It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Lauren actually looked scared before she grabbed her tray and took off," Jasper said with a chuckle before leaning over and kissing Alice on the cheek.

Later that evening, at the Cullens', the girls were completing one last touch up before going downstairs. Jasper and Emmett, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, were standing in the foyer waiting on the girls. Alice had suggested that since neither Bella nor Emmett had a date, they should go together. Emmett had agreed since Bella was like another sister to him, and he didn't trust any of the other boys at Forks High School.

Bella peeked around the corner as Alice walked gracefully down the stairs, her light pink dress swishing around her. Jasper's face lit up as she moved closer, and he took her hand in his.

"Bella?"

Bella turned quickly as a voice whispered behind her. Edward stood outside his room. She felt her heart speed up as she took in the sight of him. His green tie stood out against the white shirt he wore with a pair of black pants and suspenders, his black jacket draped over his arm.

"Edward, you look quite handsome," she said. Surprised she was able to form a complete sentence.

"You look breathtaking." His eyes never left hers. Bella felt her face heat up, knowing her cheeks were probably as red as her dress.

"Thank you," she said, ducking her head. "Are you taking anyone to the dance?"

"No, I'm just going to meet up with some of the other guys," he said, taking a step closer.

"Oh. I would have thought girls would have been lining up around the block waiting for you to ask them," she said with a smile.

"Nah, there's this one girl but I just didn't get up the courage to ask her," he said with a smile of his own. "Shall we?"

Edward lifted his arm up and Bella smiled before wrapping her arm around his.

"We shall," she said as Edward led her down the stairs.

~~~~JaD~~~~

_Dear Diary,_

_ Tonight was wonderful. The hours we spent decorating the gym certainly paid off. It seemed as though everyone was having a great time. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I danced the night away. Jasper and Emmett are so funny together; Alice and I were almost in tears from laughing so hard. The best part of the night was that Edward asked me to dance. The band had started playing Vera Lynn's "We'll Meet Again," when he pulled me in. Diary, there are times when it feels like my crush on Edward is not one sided, like tonight. It feels as though we were destined to find each other. As though the sudden move to Forks, literally running into Alice and becoming such close friends, has been to bring Edward and I together. I think that I fell in love with this beautiful boy. I have this feeling, I am not sure how or why I have it but I am certain I am going to marry this boy someday. _

_~Bella_

_4/18/40_


	5. Patiently Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author's Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 5**- Patiently Waiting

The weeks following the dance seemed to fly by. Before long, school had ended, and Bella found herself enjoying her first summer in Forks. Although the heat was nothing compared to Phoenix, Bella loved the summer rains and the humid days. With school commitments no longer in the way, Bella and Alice spent most of the time either at Alice's or at First Beach with Jasper, Emmett and sometimes, Edward.

After the spring formal, Edward had started spending more time with the group. He and Bella found themselves falling into an easy friendship. Where she tended to over think situations, he was there to calm her down. When he found himself unable to focus, she was there to point him in the right direction.

As summer progressed, Bella found herself falling even harder for Edward. He was everything she had ever wanted; she wished that he felt the same way. Bella tried her hardest to keep her feelings a secret, but she was no match for Alice's perceptiveness.

"Bella, we need to find you a boyfriend this year," Alice said suddenly. They were enjoying one of their last days soaking up the sun on First Beach before summer ended and school began.

"Where is this coming from?" Bella asked, leaning up on her elbows.

"Just a thought I had."

"Alice, really, I don't need a boyfriend," Bella said, quickly hoping the conversation would end there.

"Come on, any lucky fella who caught your eye?" Alice pressed.

"None. Can we stop talking about this?" Bella asked before lying back on her towel.

"Really? No older brother of mine that stole your heart?" Alice smiled.

"Emmett is like a brother to me Alice," Bella said. "You know this."

"I was actually talking about my other older brother. The one with bronze hair, green eyes, and adorable smirk," Alice said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "The one I see you staring at all the time."

"I do not stare at him all the time," Bella said, her cheeks growing warm.

"Bella, I know you and I know my brother," Alice said, sitting up and looking at her best friend. "I think he likes you too."

"Alice, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not, I am completely serious," Alice said earnestly. "Bella, you don't see the way he smiles at you or looks at you. I do, my brother is smitten with you."

Bella stayed silent.

"Personally, I think you two would be amazing together, but I could just be ridiculous," Alice smiled, turning her head forward again to soak up what was left of the summer sun.

Bella lay in silence thinking about what Alice said. It had not escaped her attention that when they were all together, Edward tended to stand near her or sit by her. She had tried not to give those actions much thought, somehow hoping to save her heart from inevitable heartbreak. Besides, Edward had said it himself before the spring formal, he already had his eye on a girl. Shaking her head slightly, Bella decided to not even think about the "what ifs."

Too soon, the lazy days of summer gave way to the beginning of a new school year. Edward was going into his junior year while the other four were beginning sophomore year. Bella couldn't help but compare the start of this year to the last. She was no longer the new student; instead she welcomed the waves and smiles from the now familiar faces. Alice ran up beside her and gave her a hug.

"Another school year has begun," Alice said with a smile. Jasper and Emmett came up behind them followed by Edward. Bella noticed the smirk Alice flashed her way as Edward moved to stand near Bella.

"So it has, Little One," Edward said as the group headed inside.

Comparing schedules, Bella and Alice were dismayed to learn that they only shared one class this semester and that it was the last one of the day.

"I cannot believe this," Alice said with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"It will be alright Ali," Bella said, rubbing her friend's arm. "We'll see each other at lunch."

"Come on, you two, I'm sure you'll survive," Edward said, laughing as he took Bella's arm and started pulling her down the hall. Though they didn't have class together, their homerooms were a few doors down from the other.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Jasper said, holding his hands to his heart. Alice rolled her eyes before taking his hand and walking down the opposite hallway.

The next week flew by as everyone fell into a pattern for the fall. With football season underway, Emmett, Edward and now Jasper, who had decided to try out, were busy with games and practice. Bella had convinced Alice to join the yearbook staff since her "Jazz and Ali time" had dwindled due to football. With life becoming busy once more, Bella barely noticed when her birthday was suddenly upon her.

"Happy Birthday, baby!" Renee said as her daughter walked down the stairs.

"It's my birthday?" Bella questioned before looking at the calendar. Laughing to herself, she smiled at her mother. "Thank you, Momma, I've been so busy with school I forgot what day it was."

Renee laughed as she set down a plate of pancakes. Charlie, Bella's father, walked into the kitchen, giving his daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"Happy Birthday baby girl."

"Thank you Daddy." Bella smiled at her father.

"Any plans for tonight?" he asked as he sat down and opened the paper.

"Not really. I forgot today was my birthday."

"You may have forgotten but I'm going to guess that best friend of yours didn't," Renee said before heading out of the kitchen.

Arriving at school, Bella was greeted by a pouting pixie waiting by her locker.

"Isabella Marie, why on earth did you not remind me it was your birthday today?" Alice asked, arms crossed and tiny foot tapping on the ground.

"Truthfully, I didn't realize it was today," Bella said, taking books out of her locker. "I'm sorry."

"It's a good thing Edward mentioned something before we left, otherwise I would have forgotten completely," Alice said. Bella stopped gathering her things and looked at Alice.

"What?" How on earth did Edward remember it was her birthday?

"Happy Birthday Bells, I have to go but we are going to plan something for this weekend!" she said hurriedly before skipping off to class.

Bella stared after her, a confused look etched on her face. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned back to her locker to finish getting her things. Closing the locker door she jumped as Edward appeared behind her.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," He said, smiling.

"Goodness Edward, you scared me," she said. "Thank you."

"Shall we?" He held his arm out the same way he had before spring formal. She laughed before taking his arm and following him down the hallway.

"Any big plans for tonight?" he asked.

"No, today snuck up on me," she said as they neared her class. "Alice mentioned planning something this weekend. So I guess it will just be a lazy night at home."

"Hmm." Edward had a thoughtful look on his face as he stopped outside the door.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Of course," he said with a smile.

He had the same thoughtful expression and soft smile on his face as he continued on to his class. Once again, Bella was confused.

The rest of the day only continued to add to Bella's confusion. At lunch, Edward had been quiet and Alice seemed to be sending strange looks his way. Bella had also seen the two in a heated argument between classes. Finally, the last bell rang, and Bella thankfully made her way to her locker. She gathered her things, happy for the day to be over. She closed her locker and for the second time that day Edward appeared, startling her.

"Edward, what—" She was cut off by Edward holding up his hand.

"Don't say anything, I am going to ask you something and I really want you to say yes," he said, looking nervous. "Alice told me you would but I'm still worried you'll say no."

Taking a deep breath, he looked into her eyes.

"Bella, will you let me take you out tonight for your birthday?"

~~~~JaD~~~~

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. Edward asked me to dinner! Of course I said yes, but I still think it was a dream. It was such a magical night. I would have been happy with going to the diner, but Edward said it was a special evening, which called for a special restaurant. We went to this little Italian place in Port Angeles called Bella Italia. Diary, I cannot describe to you how wonderful of a time I had. Our conversation flowed; it was as if we had known each other for longer than a year. He told me he was a trained pianist, that his mother had put him in lessons when he was little, and he took to it. I told him of my life in Phoenix and of my short disastrous career as a ballerina when I was five. He wants to become a doctor like his father and have a family. He made me laugh and smile more than I ever have. I just hope that he had as amazing of a time as I did. It was the best birthday ever._

_~Bella_

_9/13/40_


	6. Darling

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

Chapter 6- Darling

Football season came and went with Forks repeating as county champions and showing much promise for the following fall. Edward and Bella's first date led to their second, then third, then fourth, and by fall break, they were officially a couple. The Christmas season seemed to fly by, and before anyone knew it, Valentine's Day had arrived.

"Alice, do you know where your brother is taking me tonight?" Bella asked as her friend curled a piece of hair.

"Honestly, no," Alice replied, scrunching her brow. "I tried to weasel it out of him but he just ignored me."

Bella bit her lip. Edward usually told his sister everything, mostly in part because he had a hard time saying no to her famous pout and puppy dog eyes.

Alice finished with Bella's hair and makeup, gave her a hug, and left to get ready for her own date with Jasper. Bella wandered around her room, checking the time. Edward would be there any moment.

She paused by her desk and saw the framed picture of the two of them from Homecoming. The game had ended with Forks once again coming away victorious. As students and parents ran onto the field to celebrate, Edward quickly found her and lifted her into his arms, swinging her around. One of her friends on the yearbook staff, James, had captured the moment. In the photo, Edward had lifted her so she was faced him, her arms around his neck, both with huge smiles on their faces. Bella smiled, remembering that night. It had been one of the happiest she had experienced. She was pulled from her thoughts as her father's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Baby girl, Edward's here."

Bella rounded the corner and saw Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to Charlie. He looked up and smiled at her. She felt her heart beating wildly as it did every time he smiled at her. Moving down the stairs, he reached out his hand to hers, and taking it, she felt the familiar shock on her skin.

"All right, you two," Charlie said with a smile. "Be careful, and Edward, have my baby back by ten, please."

"I promise, Chief," Edward said seriously.

"See you later, Daddy," Bella said, placing a kiss on her father's cheek.

As Charlie watched them walk out the door, he felt his heart constrict. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would be giving his little girl away. Edward was the kind of man he had always hoped his daughter would find. The first time he met the young man, Charlie knew that one day he would walk his baby girl down the aisle and watch her marry Edward.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella said, turning to look at him.

"It's a surprise, I told you." He smiled, reaching his hand across the front seat to take her hand.

Edward turned off the road and onto a dirt path. He turned the car off and got out. Bella had a puzzled look on her face as he opened her door.

"We're going for a walk…in February…in the woods?" she questioned, her eyebrow arching.

Edward laughed at the look on her face.

"Yes and no. I'll explain on the way."

"You do remember that I'm an accident waiting to happen, right?"

"Come on."

Taking her hand, he led her down the path. Luckily, a couple of thunderstorms had melted most of the snow earlier in the month. A few moments later, there was a clearing in the trees and Bella saw that they were standing in a meadow. A meadow that was currently filled with snow, mud, and dead leaves.

"This is where we're spending our first Valentine's Day?" Bella looked around, wondering why exactly he had brought her here. "Well, I guess you were right I'm surprised."

"I was driving by last spring and noticed the path, so I pulled over to check it out," Edward said, looking at her. "I know it's not the most romantic place right now, but wait till the weather gets nicer."

"I'm confused. If it looks better in the spring, why are we here now?"

"Because…" Edward paused as he stepped closer, taking her hand. "I wanted to bring the girl I love, to the place I love, and I didn't want to wait till the spring."

Bella's breath caught in her throat as she took in what Edward had said to her. He loved her. He. Loved. Her. Blinking, she shook her head thinking it was a dream. Her beautiful boy, who she had loved since first seeing him, loved her.

"Breathe, angel," he said, bringing his hands up to either side of her face. "Say something."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked into his bright green eyes.

"I love you too," she said, smiling as tears slipped down her cheeks.

A huge smile appeared on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He placed his head on her shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Did you just sniff me?" she said, laughing through her happy tears.

"Yes," he said, smiling into her shoulder.

"You're weird," she said, pulling back.

"I may be weird, but you love me."

Bella placed her hand on his cheek.

"You are right. I do love you, so much."

"Good because I love you too," he said before his lips descended on hers.

~~~~JaD~~~~

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have never liked Valentine's Day. I think on some level, I was jealous of the people who had a special someone. After tonight though, I believe it has become my favorite day of the year. Edward told me he loved me tonight. It makes me smile just thinking about it. He loves me. My beautiful boy loves me. He took me to this meadow, which he promised me was beautiful during every season, except it seems for late winter. I was confused at first, since this place was the most unromantic place I've ever been. Not that I've been to a lot of romantic places. Diary, how am I lucky enough to have this person in my life? Hearing him say he loved me was enough, but he insisted that we go for dinner as well. Tonight was perfect. He loves me. I can't stop smiling._

_~Bella_

_2/14/41_


	7. Everything

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 7**- Everything

The end of the school year approached quickly. Soon the gang was enjoying another summer. Much like the one before, days were spent at First Beach and nights at the diner. Bella and Edward fell more in love as each day passed. Just as he had promised, Edward took Bella to the meadow when spring arrived. The sight had taken her breath away. Wildflowers covered the once dead ground and a small stream could be heard in the distance. The wind blew through the trees lightly and it looked like a scene out of a dream. The couple spent many days lying on the grass, talking or reading. Bella told Alice about the meadow but made her promise to keep its location a secret. The summer gave way to fall and the beginning of school, much to Bella's dismay.

"Okay, that's it, why are you so gloomy?" Alice asked as she walked into the yearbook room. Bella sat by the window, working on layouts for her upcoming pages.

"I'm not being gloomy," she said. Her eyes never leaving the paper in front of her. "I'm fine."

"You, my dear friend, are not fine," Alice said crossing her arms. "Talk to me."

"I'm just…Edward is graduating this year, what if…" Bella stopped working and looked up at her friend as her voice trailed off.

"What if what?" Alice pressed.

"What if he goes to school and doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Bella said quietly.

"That's why you're so upset? That's kind of ridiculous, Bells." Alice answered with a smile. "Edward loves you, you're it for him."

"He says that now but…"

"But nothing. Edward and I are close, we always have been. He's my big brother and I know every secret he's ever had. I know everything about him," Alice said seriously. "He's had a few girlfriends, but he never looked at them like he looks at you. When you walk into the room, his face lights up. I've never seen him as happy as he is with you."

Bella launched herself at Alice, nearly making both of them fall over.

"Thank you Ali, I needed that," Bella said, hugging her friend. Alice laughed before wrapping her arms around Bella.

"You're welcome, now let's get this yearbook started."

The year was going by too fast for Bella. The football team was on a winning streak, which caused a high level of school spirit and high expectations for Homecoming festivities. Bella had been nominated to be the chair for the committee and she in turn had recruited Alice to be her second in command. The preparations were coming along nicely. While Alice's pep talk had made her realize she was being silly about Edward's feelings, she was still dreading the day he'd graduate. He had talked of going to the University of Washington. With Seattle being two hours away and with him studying medicine, it meant that seeing Edward would be luxury. She felt as though the time they had to see each other every day was slipping away. Too soon, Homecoming week had arrived and everything was set and ready to go for the day of the big game.

Bella's parents had surprised her by coming to the game with her. As she stood next to Alice, she noticed her parents talking with the Cullens'. She smiled as she saw how well they got along. Turning back to the game, she cheered as she watched Edward and Jasper. Since joining the team last season, Jasper had proven to be a talented quarterback, with Edward as a receiver they had become a dynamic duo. Emmett had moved from offense to defense late last year and was already close to breaking the school record for the most sacks. Forks had secured a decent lead by halftime. Bella stood near the field with the King and Queen crowns in her hand. Walking to middle field she smiled as Edward was announced Homecoming King. He smiled at her before stepping forward to accept the crown. She placed it on his head before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, angel," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

The announcer named the Homecoming Queen and after the applause from the crowd died down, Edward jogged off the field to join his team in the locker room.

When the 3rd quarter started the other team caught Forks off guard and made a couple quick touchdowns putting them in a good position to win. But as the final seconds of the game ticked down, Edward sprinted down the field, caught a throw by Jasper and scored the final touchdown. The fans rushed onto the field in celebration. Edward held out his arms, catching Bella as she ran into his embrace. Bella laughed as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Are you sad it's almost over?" She asked as he set her down.

"A little, I love to play but it means that I'm that much closer to being done and getting ready for our life together."

Bella smiled. _Their_ life together; that was an amazing thought. Her smile faded as she realized he would be going away next year.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said, his brows scrunched together

"It's nothing," she said, shaking her head.

"Bella, I know that look."

"Really Edward, it's nothing."

"It's something, and we are going to talk about it, wait for me," he said before walking towards the locker room.

"Always," she whispered.

An hour later, they were sitting in their meadow. Bella was wrapped up in his letterman jacket. Edward sat behind her, holding her tightly against him. The headlights shone brightly from the edge of the clearing.

"Angel, tell me what has you upset," he said as she looked up at the stars. "And don't say it's nothing."

Bella took a deep breath.

"I'm just scared that you're going to go away to school and not want me anymore." Bella felt tears well in her eyes as she spoke. "I mean, I still have a year left and you'll be off to college. We won't be able to see each other as much and I know I'm being silly but…"

"I'm stopping you right there," Edward said, with a serious tone. He tilter her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Isabella Swan, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. There has never, and will never, be anyone else for me. When you walked into that cafeteria on your first day, any chance of ever wanting anyone else went out the window. I saw you and that was it."

Bella felt the tears slowly fall from her eyes. She stared into his eyes, knowing there would never be anyone who could make her feel the way he did. He was it for her.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I've read books that have talked of a deep love, a love that nothing can take away. It's the kind that we dream about having. A soul mate, the one person in the world who was made for you, a person who knows you inside and out, who can make you feel as though there is nothing in the world to worry over. The person who can hold you and promise that nothing will ever hurt you. I always thought that kind of love happened to other people. Not to me, but it has. If there is one thing that I am sure of, it is that Edward and I were made for each other. He is the one person who makes me feel safe, that makes the world disappear. Just seeing him smile is enough to make my day better. I'm so angry at myself for thinking that distance would keep us apart. It's going to be hard but we will survive it._

_~Bella_

_11/4/41_


	8. Preaching to the End of the World

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 8**- Preaching the End of the World

Bella woke up with the sun shining on her face. Glancing at her clock, she noticed it was close to 11:30. She smiled; it was strange for her to sleep in so late on a Sunday. Throwing back the covers, she began to get ready for the day. She and Alice had plans to go to lunch at the diner and then spend the day at the Cullen's. Walking through the diner doors, she noticed a shock of dark hair sitting at their usual booth.

"Bella!" Alice said excitedly.

"Hi Ali."

The girls gave the waitress their order and chatted about the upcoming holiday season and their plans to go Port Angeles with Esme and Renee to go shopping. After paying their bill, they set out for the Cullens. Neither noticed as the diner owner turned up the radio and the look of horror that filled the faces of the others in the diner.

As Alice opened the door to her house, she noticed the volume level on the radio was turned up. She turned to look at Bella, seeing the confused look on her face as well.

"Momma, Daddy?" she yelled. The girls walked into the living room where Esme was standing, silent tears running down her face. Carlisle was sitting in a chair, disbelief marring his features. Emmett and Edward sat side by side on the couch a look of intense anger in on their faces.

"What's happening?" Alice reached for Bella's hand.

"Damn Japs bombed us, that's what happened." Edward said through clenched teeth. He stood up and began pacing.

"What?" Alice questioned. The news had just recently stated that the U.S was in peace talks with the Japanese.

"This morning, a fleet of Japanese planes." Carlisle said solemnly. "They bombed Pearl Harbor."

"How bad was it?" Bella questioned. She looked at Edward, the anger on his face scaring her slightly.

"They sunk two of our ships, we were caught off guard." Emmett said, looking at the girls for the first time. "It was bad, Bells."

"Bella, dear, you should head home," Esme whispered. "Your mother called not long ago."

Nodding, Bella turned to go. As she reached the door, Edward came up behind her.

"Angel, I'm sorry."

She turned and looked at him.

"You're upset, Edward, I understand. There is no reason to apologize," Bella assured him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you."

Edward smiled slightly before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

When she arrived home, Bella found her parents also sitting in the living room with the radio on. That night the three of them sat, listening to the horrific accounts of what had taken place that morning in Hawaii. Bella had tears trickling down her cheeks as she thought of the sailors and pilots who had died that day. Her anger grew as the reporters mentioned the recent peace talks and the false sense of security the U.S had received from Japan. Before she went to sleep that night, Bella said a prayer for her country.

There was a dark cloud that hung over the school the next morning. The teachers seemed to be in a daze, as did most of the students. The minds of everyone at Forks High were with those that had been victims at Pearl Harbor.

Bella sat next to Edward at lunch, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her hand tightly. He had seemed off all day; she couldn't put her finger on it but something just felt different. She almost laughed at herself, of course things were different. Their country had been viciously attacked. Nothing would be the same again.

"President Roosevelt will be making a speech tonight." Emmett said suddenly.

"Bella, Momma wanted me to invite you and your parents over for dinner, she said we could all listen together." Alice said from her seat next to Jasper.

"I'll let them know," Bella answered, giving her a slight smile.

The rest of the day seemed to pass at a snail's pace. Bella was trying to figure out why they were even having school, no one seemed to have the drive to be there. Finally, the last bell rang and everyone hurried home. Both Charlie and Renee agreed to dinner at the Cullens'. Bella was thrilled that her parent's seemed to get along with Edward's; had this been any other night she was sure it would have been great fun.

As it was, it was a somber affair. The conversation seemed strained because no one wanted to bring up the attack, but it was on everyone's mind. Edward was strangely quiet but when Bella had asked what was wrong, he shrugged and kissed her head. As eight o'clock rolled around, both families made their way into the living room. Carlisle turned on the radio, and everyone grew silent as President Roosevelt was announced.

_"__Yesterday, December 7, 1941 – a date which will live in infamy – the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan…"_

Bella looked around at the people in the room, people who she had grown to love as family. There were looks of sadness and anger as they listened to the President state what was already known.

"_Japan has, therefore undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation._

_ As Commander in Chief of the army and navy I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense."_

Edward was sitting next to her on the edge of the couch, his head down, arms draped over his knees. Emmett's gaze was fixed on the radio along with everyone else. Although she had somewhat expected it, Bella was still struck by the words that followed.

_"Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger. With confidence in our armed forces-with the un-bounding determination of our people-we will gain the inevitable triumph-so help us God. I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire"_

At President Roosevelt's final words, Edwards head shot up. He looked around the room at his family, at the Swans, who he hoped one day would be family. He felt Bella next to him, could feel her eyes questioning his sudden movement. As President Roosevelt said the words, Edward knew what he had to do.

"I'm enlisting."

Chaos filled the room the instant the words were spoken. Alice screeched, Esme and Carlisle both said his name. He saw Bella jump up and stare at him.

"What?" she questioned.

"I have to," was all he said. He watched her stare before running out of the room. Renee moved to follow her but was stopped by Charlie. They all heard the door slam, Edward sighed before getting up to follow her.

Running out into the yard, Bella felt her chest tighten, bending over she rested her hands on her knees, trying to get the air to circulate through her lungs. She heard the front door open and Edward whispered her name. She stood up and turned around.

"Why, why do you have to enlist?" She said desperately.

"Angel, it's the right thing to do." The look in his eyes was begging her to understand.

"No, it's not, you could get sent away, you could get killed," her throat tightened as she spoke the last word. "It's war Edward, don't do this."

Walking over to her, Edward wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Bella rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Angel, I need to do this. We were attacked, someone decided to deceive us, to gain our trust, and then killed our people. I can't just stand by and not try to do my part to defend my country."

Bella cried as she realized where he was coming from, but she was terrified.

_Dear Diary,_

_ We are going to war. Edward is enlisting and I can't talk him out of it. I'm so scared! I'm scared that something could happen to him. I was excited about starting our lives together, but now I don't know if that will even happen. I understand why he needs to do this but I don't know how to put on a supportive face when everything in me is screaming to convince him to stay here._

_~Bella_

_12/8/41_


	9. Always

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 9- **Always

The rest of the school year flew by, much to the dislike of Bella and the rest of Edward's family. Edward had gone to the recruitment office the day after President Roosevelt's speech. He couldn't formally enlist until he was 18, but his paperwork had been filled out, and he would report to Seattle two days after his birthday. His birthday was three weeks away.

Bella sat in the yearbook room staring out the window. The page she had told Edward she needed to finish had been turned in an hour ago. So consumed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open or the person saying her name.

"Bella, hello, Earth to Miss Swan, Bella's friend, James said as he sat down at the desk next to her.

"Hmm? Oh, hi, James." Bella gave him a tiny smile.

"What has that head of yours so clouded, missy?" James asked, chuckling.

"It's nothing, just thinking." Bella turned her head back to the window.

James watched as her face became sad once again. Since she had joined the yearbook staff, he had become her go-to guy for photographs and they had become good friends.

"You're thinking about Edward leaving for Seattle," he stated.

"Yes." She said, a traitor tear falling. "I'm scared, James."

"Bell, listen, I know you're scared, but you can't dwell on it," he said. "Sitting in here sulking when you could be spending time with him is stupid. You need to be supportive and show him that you love him."

Bella looked at him. James was right. She was pouting when she should have been with Edward.

"You're right, thank you. I needed that," she said, standing up. "I heard that you didn't enlist, why? It seems as though everyone is."

"I broke my leg last summer, bad," he said. "They can't have a solider with a bum leg."

"Oh, so what are your plans after school?" Bella questioned as she finished gathering her things.

"I might go travel, maybe see what this country has to offer," he said, flashing a smile.

"Well, good luck with that. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bell."

For the next three weeks Edward and Bella spent as much time together as possible. It still amazed her how different her life was. A few months ago, Bella had been worried about Edward being at school, now she was worried that he would be sent overseas.

Eight days before Edward's birthday, Bella sat between Alice and Esme in the Forks High School auditorium. That morning she promised herself that she would not let negative thoughts stop her from sharing this day with Edward and his family. As she stood watching him receive his diploma, she felt nothing but love and pride.

Following the ceremony, families mingled with the graduates in the cafeteria. Bella walked in with the Cullen's, looking for Edward. She felt arms wrap around her waist and warm breath tickle the hair on the back of her neck.

"Hello, Angel," Edward said as she turned in his arms to give him a hug.

"I'm so happy for you,Edward." He kissed her lips lightly before looking up at his parents.

"Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you," Esme said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ma, don't do that." He laughed going over to give her a hug.

"Congratulations, son," Carlisle said, shaking Edward's hand.

Alice gave her big brother a hug and kiss on the cheek. Jasper and Emmett took turns checking to make sure the diploma was real.

"You never know, Coach may have convinced them to hold you back," Jasper said with a serious look on his face.

"He looked like he was about to cry when they called your name," Emmett said with a laugh. "Our running game is going to be in trouble next year."

Esme and Carlisle stayed a little longer before heading home. Edward held Bella's hand tightly as the group made their way to the diner. Jasper, Edward and Emmett discussed the freshman prospects that would be trying out for Edward's position in the fall. They came to the conclusion that Jasper and Emmett were probably in for a rough senior season. Alice just shook her head at them as Bella sat quietly at Edward's side taking in the moment and trying not to think of how little time they had together before he left.

Her silence did not go unnoticed by Edward and neither did the forced look of happiness on her face. He squeezed her hand before telling the others they were going to go. Alice smiled at Bella, watching them walk out the door. They were both silent as Edward drove the familiar road to their meadow. Getting out, Bella wrapped her arms around her body.

"Talk to me, Angel." She felt him standing behind her.

"I'm trying so hard to be happy," she said, her voice quivering. "But the only thing I can think of is that you're leaving next week. I told myself last fall that I could handle when you went to school. But I can't prepare myself for you going to train to fight in a war."

Edward took her elbow turning her to look at him. Seeing her glassy eyes, he pulled her close. Resting his head on her shoulder, he held her as she quietly cried. His heart broke. He wanted nothing more than to be leaving for school, to start building a foundation for their life together. Pearl Harbor had changed all of their plans. He couldn't regret enlisting. He loved his country and needed to do his part. But this girl he held in his arms was his reason for breathing, leaving her would be the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Angel, I don't want you to pretend anything. I know you're scared; I am too." He tilted her chin up to look at him. "We are going to get through this. Our plans are still going to happen, just with a little bump in the road. I am going to fulfill my requirements and then go to medical school. We are going to have the life we wanted, and we are going to be so much stronger because of what we went through."

Bella looked at him, seeing the look of love and determination in his eyes. She smiled through her tears; he was right. She nodded and laid her head on his chest. Edward pulled her close and breathed her in.

Over the next week and a half, Edward and Bella were inseparable. They spent lazy days at the beach with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. They spent the evenings talking or just laying in silence in their meadow. The night before he left, they lay in the meadow, neither able to speak. Edward held her, breathing in her scent and feeling her tight grip on his shirt. After tomorrow, he wasn't sure when he would see her or even talk to her. With that thought, he pulled her closer and held her tighter, sending a prayer out to whoever was listening that they would survive this.

_Dear Diary,_

_He left today. _

_~Bella_

_6/22/42_


	10. Breaking

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 10**- Breaking

Summer passed by in a blur. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper made sure to keep Bella busy with trips to the beach and day trips to Port Angeles. Bella had never been so grateful for her friends. She knew she would have been a mess and spent the summer in her bedroom had they not forced her out of the house. Still, no matter how busy her friends tried to keep her, there was still too much time to think about how much she missed Edward.

Bella had only spoken to him twice in the almost nine weeks he'd been gone. During the short phone calls, Bella could hear the fatigue in his voice. He never went into much detail about his days. Instead, he wanted to hear about how she was spending the summer. Bella never imagined there would be a day when she would be happy for the school year to begin. On the first day she signed up for as many activities as she could, hoping a busy schedule would give her focus. As the weeks passed, Alice began to worry. Bella barely had time to study and was obviously wearing herself out.

"Bella, we need to talk."

Bella stopped gathering books from her locker and turned to look at her best friend, noticing the serious look on her face.

"Alice, are you breaking up with me?" Bella asked with a smile.

"This is important. You need to drop some of these extra activities," Alice said, her look turning to one of worry. "You're burning yourself out. It's too much for one person."

"I'm fine, Alice, really." Bella's smile dropped as she turned back to her locker. "Not to mention, all of the activities look great on college applications."

"So, you joined the science, math, photography, and debate clubs?" Alice crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Bella, you want to get a degree in English! Plus, you hate math, science, and arguing."

Bella looked down, unable to make eye contact.

"I know you miss him, but you're going to make yourself sick." She reached out to touch Bella's arm. "You can't keep doing all these activities on top of yearbook and homecoming."

Bella nodded, trying not to cry. She had been doing too much of that lately. Alice was right, she was making herself sick. By filling every free moment, she had hoped she wouldn't miss him so much, but it wasn't working. Her birthday was tomorrow and Edward wouldn't be there to celebrate it with her. On top of that she hadn't spoken with him in three weeks. After the final bell, she went and dropped all of her extracurricular activities except yearbook and homecoming.

Unlike last year, Bella was all too aware of her birthday when she woke up the next morning. School was closed due to a teacher preparation day, which frustrated Bella who was looking forward to the distraction of classes. She hoped she would hear from Edward today. Realizing she had slept in, Bella padded downstairs and into the kitchen, noticing the note on the table.

Isabella,

Happy Birthday, Honey! I had to run a few errands in Port Angeles. Your father will be at the station all day if you need anything. Enjoy your day off.

Love

Momma.

P.S Alice called and insisted you to come over as soon as you woke up.

Bella smiled before retreating to her room to get dressed. A half-hour later she stood outside the Cullen's house and knocked. The door was opened instantly, but Alice was not on the other side.

"Hello, Angel."

Edward stood there,,,, smile on his face. Bella felt her mouth drop open and stood motionless before throwing herself at him.

"Edward," she whispered, tears gathering as she threw her arms around his neck.

"God, I've missed you, Angel." Edward wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her tight, never wanting to let her go. He kissed the side of her neck and breathed in deeply.

"I clearly remember telling you that the sniffing thing was weird," she said, with a small laugh.

"And I remember telling you that I may be weird, but you love me." He replied, pulling his head back to look at her.

"I love you, too."

They stared into each other's eyes, taking in the moment. Bella brought her hand up to rest on his cheek.

"How are you here? I was just hoping for a phone call."

"We finished with basic training yesterday morning. I have two weeks off before we start the next portion," he said. "I got home last night,"

"Wait, you were home last night?" She asked puzzled and a little hurt. "Why didn't you come over, or call me? Why didn't Alice call me?"

"Alice about flew out the door to come get you. I told her that I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. Emmett about had to tie her down.'

"I understand." She said staring once again. She noticed subtle changes. His arms were more muscular. His beautiful hair was cut short, and there were dark circles under his eyes. But he was still Edward. "So I get you here for two whole weeks."

"That you do, my love." He said, flashing her favorite smile.

"Well, I'm famished. Let's go to the diner," Bella said, before raising her voice. "Ali, you can come out now. We're going to the diner."

Seconds later Alice ran around the corner followed closely by Emmett.

"Did someone say something about food?"

After picking up Jasper, they all made their way to the diner. Sitting in their booth, Bella listened as Edward talked about the men in his company. He told them about his friend Seth, whom Edward had taken under his wing. As he talked, Bella looked around at her friends. They were finally all together, Emmett and Jasper were back to their joking ways, and Alice seemed back to her normal bubbly self.

"What's the big smile all about, Bells?" Jasper asked. The others turned to look at her.

"I was just thinking that this is the best birthday ever," she said as Edward placed a kiss on her temple.

Dear Diary,

Edward is back for two weeks! He surprised me this morning for my birthday. This afternoon we were all at the diner and it was as though he hadn't been gone. After lunch he and I went to the meadow. I've missed being able to tell him everything. I know that it's going to be harder when he leaves again, but now I know he is okay. He said that he may be able to call more often now that the basic training is over, , but he didn't want to promise, j, ust in case. I can't wait until all of this is over and he is home for good.

~Bella

9/13/42


	11. Everything I Do

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

Chapter 11-Everything I Do

Following Edward's short visit, Bella made an attempt to go about her days as normal as possible. Before he had left, Edward had made her promise that she would get back to doing the things she loved. While she still missed him every day, she was able to get back into her normal routine. Luckily, Edward had been able to call on a somewhat regular basis, which helped on her not so good days. He let it slip during one conversation in late January that he may be getting another break in February.

"Hello?" Bella answered the ringing phone.

"Hi, Angel," came the beautiful voice on the other end.

"Edward, I've missed you," she said with a smile

"I've missed you too." Bella could hear the weariness in his voice.

"Training is getting bad, i, isn't it?" she stated.

"It's just intense. I never thought it was going to be this hard," he said. In her mind she could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know when you will be able to come home again?" She knew it was wrong to get her hopes up, but she was curious.

"There has been some talk that we might get a break in February but nothing substantial." He sighed. "I hope we do, I miss you so much, Bella."

She felt her throat clench at the tone of his voice; he sounded so worn out and sad.

"I miss you too, you'll get a break soon, I know it." She tried to sound positive, but she had to wonder how true her words were. The news was reporting that the war was getting worse and Bella was starting to worry that he would have to go into battle.

"I have to go, Angel, I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, Edward, so very much."

As Valentine's Day approached, Bella found herself hoping that Edward would call to tell her he would be home. She rushed home each day and waited for the phone to ring. February 14th arrived and Bella still had not heard from Edward. Finally, just as she was about to head to bed, the phone rang. Bella flew into the kitchen, almost slipping in her haste to answer.

"Hello," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Alice questioned.

"Oh, Alice, yes I'm fine. I thought you might be Edward," she said,disappointment evident in her voice.

"That's why I'm calling." Bella felt her heart rate increase, the fear rising. "Momma just talked with him. His training has been extended."

"Oh, I see." Bella felt her heart deflate.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice said. "He was really hoping he would get to come home soon. He said that he was only allowed to use the phone for one call and he hadn't spoken with momma in a couple of weeks. He wanted me to make sure I told you he was sorry."

"Alice, I understand. Did he say when he might be home?"

"He wasn't sure, but he his sergeant knows that his brother and sister are graduating in June so he's hoping he'll be able to come home then."

Bella felt the tears stinging her eyes but forced herself to hold them in. June was three months away. She wouldn't see him for three more months and that was if he was even able to make it. She felt her heart break a little more. Bella had gotten through the holidays with phone calls and spending time with Alice, and she had made it through January and into February with the hope that he would be home soon. She felt the depression seep back in. How was she going to survive the next three months?

"Bella, he loves you; don't worry he will be home before you know it."

Alice sounded so sure; Bella only hoped that she was right.

Much to Bella's dismay, March, April and May seemed to drag on. She found her patience thinning, and she had snapped at Alice on more than one occasion. Luckily, Alice called her out on it and the girls were able to move on. As the spring formal arrived for the last time, Bella decided she wasn't going to go, a decision that Alice did not take lightly.

"What do you mean you're not going to spring formal?"

"What's the point? Edward's not here, I don't feel like going, Ali," Bella said looking down at her tray.

Jasper and Emmett sat quietly watching the two. Alice's face was comical. Her mouth hung open and she looked offended.

"But, you have to go! It's our senior year," she said throwing her hands up. "You're on the committee!"

"If you will recall, you were the one that signed both of us up for the committee. I never said I wanted to help." Bella pushed her food around her plate, wanting the conversation to be over.

"Isabella Marie Swan, look at me," Alice demanded, waiting for Bella to look up before continuing. "You are going to the formal, you are going to wear a pretty dress, I'm going to do your hair, Emmett will escort you and the four of us are going to have a fabulous time. As your best friend, it is my duty to make sure you are not sitting at home, worrying yourself into a stupor over my brother. I know for a fact that he wouldn't be pleased if he knew I let you miss our senior formal because of him."

Bella's eyes widened as Alice finished her rant by sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Okay, I'll go. Emmett, are you okay with escorting me?" she asked looking over at him. She noticed Jasper was looking down, his shoulders shaking from laughing. Emmett was staring at his sister with a look of wonder. With a quick shake of his head he looked over at Bella.

"Of course, Bells, I would be honored."

_Dear Diary,_

_ Even though Edward wasn't here for the formal, Alice was right. I had a fabulous time. I missed him during the slower songs but Emmett and Jasper made sure they danced with me to keep my mind off of it. If these past months have shown me anything, it is that I have the most amazing friends in the history of friends. They have been great making sure that I actually live my life instead of stopping and waiting for Edward to return home. There have been days when I miss him terribly and want nothing more than to stay in my bed, but Alice makes sure we go to lunch or I come over and spend the day with her. Jasper and Emmett try to get me to laugh whenever I look sad. I love them all so much._

_~Bella_

_5/22/43_


	12. The World I Know

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 12**- The World I Know

_ Alice ran through the front door as the phone rang. _

_ "I got it!" She yelled, though no one seemed to be home. "Hello, Cullen residence."_

_ "Hi, little one."_

_ Alice squealed as her big brother's voice came through the phone._

_ "Edward! How are you? I miss you so much, when are you coming home?" Alice said excited. _

_ Her brother laughed. "I'm good, I miss you too, and that's what I'm calling about," he said. "When did you say the last day of school was?"  
"Due to all the snow we had, they are making us go till Friday," Alice said with a huff. "Can you believe it? They're making the seniors go to school the day of graduation."_

_ "I just wanted to make sure," Edward said. "Can I tell you a secret, little sister?"_

_ "Of course, well, maybe, what kind of secret and how long do I have to keep it?" Alice asked worriedly._

_ "You just have to keep it for a couple of days. It's not a bad secret."_

_ "Well, in that case of course I can keep it. Tell me, tell me!" Alice said, excitement evident in her voice. _

_ "I'm coming home on Friday." Edward held the phone away from his ear as the loud shriek echoed from the speaker._

_ "Are you joking with me, Edward Anthony?" Alice shouted. "Bella is going to be so excited!"_

_ "No, Alice, don't tell Bella, I want it to be a surprise. Promise me, little one," he said, using his stern voice._

_ "I promise." Alice said as her voice hitched and tears came to her eyes. "I can't wait to see you."_

_ "Hey, what's with the tears?" Edward questioned gently, worry in his voice. "Is everything alright?"_

_ "Everything is fine, I just really miss you, big brother."_

_ "I miss you too, Little One. Don't worry we'll see each other before you know it."_

Alice Cullen-Hale sat up in her bed. Rubbing her aged hands over her face she took a couple of deep breaths. It had been so long and that conversation had been from another lifetime. Those words, that voice, it had been years since she had heard them. The dream had been so clear, as if it had been yesterday that she had hung up the phone. But it hadn't been yesterday, it had been 70 years since that conversation.

Hearing noises coming from downstairs, Alice threw back the sheets and prepared to start the day. Making her way into the kitchen, she was surprised to see her granddaughter standing at the stove.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Alice said holding in a chuckle as her beloved granddaughter jumped.

"Whoa! Holy cow, Nana, did you go to stealth school or something?" Caydence said trying to calm her breathing.

Alice laughed as Caydence turned back to the stove. At 18, she was a unique beauty. She had inherited her mother's long ebony hair and her father's bright blue eyes. As Alice gazed at her granddaughter, her dream came rushing back to her.

"Honey, would like to go with me to the cemetery?"

Caydence stopped stirring and turned around. It may have been four years but it was still hard for her to go to Papa's grave. Looking closely Caydence saw an urgency in her grandmother's eyes that was unfamiliar.

"Okay."

"Good, I'm going to go get dressed, can you be ready in a half hour?"

"Sure."

Forty five minutes later, they were standing in front of the beautiful stone. Caydence stood back, giving her Nana time.

Alice gazed at the stone willing the tears to go away. _I still miss you my darling._ As she touched it one last time a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Nana, are you okay?"

Alice turned to look at her granddaughter and smiled.

"I'm okay sweetie, I just miss the old fart."

Caydence laughed, making her blue eyes twinkle. Alice wondered how it was that her beautiful granddaughter didn't have a boyfriend. Whenever she brought the topic up Caydence replied that she wanted to concentrate on her music rather than boys. While Alice was hoping to see great-grandchildren at some point, she knew how important Caydence's music was to her. While it may have been the proud grandmother in her, Alice was still amazed every time Caydence sang. Given the right opportunity she could be a hit.

"Are you ready to go? I'm sure Mom is wondering where we are," Caydence said, looking at her Nana. It was hard to believe that she was going to be 87 in a few weeks. Alice was still the vibrant pixie she had always been. Her green eyes still shone with a mischievous glint that the years had not been able to wash away. Though her once black hair now was a deep gray, it remained in the short cut it had been in her youth.

Alice paused before answering.

"Not yet. There is one other grave I want to visit, one I haven't been to in awhile," she said wistfully as she began walking towards an older part of the cemetery.

Caydence noticed the pain in her grandmother's eyes from a long ago memory that had resurfaced. In the four years since her Papa Jasper had passed away, his was the only grave they had visited in this cemetery.

Moments later, Caydence stood with her grandmother at a tombstone that showed all of its 70 years. Curiously, she peered at the names etched in the stone:

Edward Anthony Cullen

Born: June 20, 1924

Returned Home: September 15, 1943

Isabella Marie Swan

Born: September 13, 1925

Returned Home: November 7, 1943

An Irish Claddagh symbol was etched in the center of the stone, beneath the etching was an inscription that tore at Caydence's heart:

May They Be Granted The Forever In Heaven

They Were Not Given On Earth

"Nana, who were they?" she asked not looking away from the names.

Alice smiled through the tears that had suddenly clouded her vision. Kneeling down, she began to move away the leaves and other debris.

"He was my brother and she was my best friend."


	13. More Than That

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 13**- More Than That

Caydence drew a sharp breath. She could only remember a handful of times when Nana had mentioned her older brother. Each time, there was such a deep sadness in her grandmother's eyes that Caydence didn't feel right asking about him. Over the years she had developed her own story as to why no one ever mentioned her mysterious great uncle.

"Nana, what happened?"

In truth, Alice's dream had scared her. Since waking that morning, there had been a feeling that it was time. She paused, unsure of how to begin.

"It was 1943…" Alice started as she closed her eyes and allowed memories to wash over her that had been kept at bay for years.

_"We are done with high school, Alice!" 17-year-old Bella Swan exclaimed as she ran down the front steps of Forks High School, hand in hand with her best friend. _

_ In the four years since Bella arrived in Forks, she had blossomed into a beautiful girl. Her long hair had become wavy and her deep chocolate eyes had become more expressive. The change from girl to woman had given her an hourglass shape that would have made any Vargas girl jealous. Not only was she beautiful on the outside, but her easy-going, kind personality and big smile drew people to her. _

_ "So, Edward is coming home tomorrow night," Alice told Bella as they stood on the sidewalk._

_ "I know ,"_ _Bella answered as the smile grew on her face at the thought of her boyfriend. "Ali, I'm so excited to see him."_

_ Since Edward had left for military training in Seattle, Bella had suffered from bouts of depression. At school, she tried to keep up a façade that she was okay, but her friends knew better. Over the last month, as Edward's visit home drew closer, Bella had started to act like herself again. _

_ Alice smiled as she glanced over Bella's shoulder to the person standing by the curb. _

_ "Oh! Alice, you would not believe Lauren. She wanted me to sign her yearbook like we've been frie—" Bella stopped mid-sentence noticing Alice wasn't paying attention and had a wide grin on her face. Bella turned toward the road, finally seeing the tall figure leaning against his car._

_ "EDWARD!" Running full force, Bella leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately._

_ "I thought you weren't coming down till tomorrow," she said as soon as they both pulled away for air. _

_ "My commanding officer let me come home early. I wanted to be here when you finished your last day of high school," he said, gently setting her down. He reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear and opening the car door for her. When he turned around to face her, Alice noticed the bags under his eyes and the worry that was etched in his features. _

_ "Hi, little one," he said, the look of worry gone from his face. "How are you?"_

_ "I'm good, a little sad to be done, but good," she said, running over to give him a hug. _

_ "Alice, you have to be the only senior in Forks High history to be sad about high school being over," Bella exclaimed. "Do you need a ride?"_

_ "No, I'm going to walk with Jasper. Have fun and be careful."_

_ "We will, I'll see you tonight!" Bella said, a big smile on her face._

"She was happy that day, but I could tell from the look on Edward's face that something was wrong," Alice paused with her story. "Bella was so excited to see him that she didn't notice, but I could. He was my big brother, and I could always tell when something was bothering him."

"Why was he so worried?" Caydence asked.

"He told her after graduation and we found out the next day." Alice said, too caught up in the memories to hear her granddaughter's question. "Looking back I think those were the last few times all of us were truly happy."

"What happened, Nana?"

_ "Okay, one more picture and you kids are free to go," Renee Swan said to the group of recent graduates. She took another set of pictures as Bella's father, Charlie, stood in the background smiling and shaking his head. Edward stood next to him with a big smile on his face._

_ Bella, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were huddled in a group smiling and holding up their diplomas. _

_ "Bells, how many pictures of us in the same pose does your mom need?" Emmett questioned through his smile. "I can't feel my face."_

_ "Shut up, Emmett," she said. "Momma, I think you have enough."_

_ "Al lright, you kids have fun and be careful tonight," Renee said to sighs of relief. "Edward, you take care of our girl," Charlie said._

_"Of course, Chief Swan," he said, walking over to take Bella's hand in his._

_ "Are you two going to make an appearance at the diner tonight to celebrate with us?" Emmett asked as the gang made their way towards the exit. _

_ "It's a possibility," Bella said, smiling as she laid her head against Edward's chest. _

_ Alice saw the look on Edward's face; something was definitely wrong. He looked almost heartbroken. _

_ Edward and Bella said their goodbyes and got into his car. After a few minutes Bella realized they were going to their spot, the secret meadow in the woods. She also noticed how quiet her boyfriend had become._

_ "Edward, are you okay. You've been pretty quiet tonight," she questioned._

_ "I'm fine," he assured her, taking her hand in his, gently kissing it. _

_ Moments later they pulled up to the trail and got out. Edward retrieved a blanket from the trunk for them to sit on._

_ "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Bella asked, once again looking into his eyes. It was then she noticed the tears. "Edward what is it? You're scaring me."_

_ "I love you. Have I told you that lately?" he said, looking at the small creek that ran through the meadow. "I love you with everything in me."_

_ "I love you too," she whispered moving closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_ "They're sending us over."_

_ "What?" Bella said, confused. A moment later she realized what he meant. "No!"_

_ "They told us this morning. They gave us this weekend to see our families." Edward said. The look on his face broke her heart. "I leave Monday."_

_ "It's too soon! No, you can't leave, it's not enough time to say…" Bella didn't finish her sentence. Edward's lips descended on hers, kissing her with all the passion and love he had in him. _

_ "Don't say it, it's not goodbye, not for us. You and me, we're forever. I love you and no ocean or war is going to change that. God, I wanted this weekend to be special. I've had it planned for weeks. But when they told us, I wasn't sure I should still…" Edward's voice trailed off as he looked up to the stars._

_ "Still what?" Bella pressed trying to calm her voice.  
Edward looked into her eyes as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small velvet box. Bella's eyes grew wide, and the tears she had been trying to suppress came back in full force as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Bella had ever seen. It was a square diamond, with smaller diamonds embedded into the__ filigree design of the band._

_ "It was my grandmothers. She left it to me. She said that I was supposed to give it to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Edward's voice cracked as he said the last word. "She told me I was to give it to someone who I couldn't imagine living without and that it should represent our commitment to one another. You are that person. Bella, I love you so much. When I get home, will you marry me?"_

_ Bella looked into his eyes seeing the tears that reflected her own. "Yes, Edward. Of course."_

_ Edward smiled as he placed the ring on her finger before giving her a passionate kiss. _

"The next morning Edward wanted all of us to go out to breakfast. It was the last time we were all there together," Alice said sadly. "Jasper and I were the first ones to arrive. The two of them looked horrible. Edward looked haggard, like he hadn't slept in days. Bella's face was blotchy from crying, and she had bags under her eyes. But I could tell that there was a bit of happiness. I was confused. When we were all there they told us about the engagement, we were so happy for them. They deserved every moment of happiness that they got."

Alice's voice caught in her throat as she remembered the look on both her friends' faces when they told them the news.

"When Edward told us he was shipping out, we just sat there," Alice said. "I was so scared for him. None of us knew what to say. I barely saw Edward and Bella the rest of the weekend. They spent every waking moment together. The day Edward left was horrible for all of us, but especially Bella," Alice finished as tears came to her eyes.


	14. Heavily Broken

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 14- **Heavily Broken

_ The overcast sky seemed to mirror the faces of the large group standing outside the Cullen household. Esme stood quietly sobbing as she watched her eldest son load up his duffle into the trunk of the family car. Edward turned and began to say his farewells to the members of his family. As he approached his mother her sobs became louder, Edward hugged her tighter attempting to keep his own tears away. He released her and turned to his friends. He gave Emmett and Jasper a hug. Emmett attempted to ease the mood with a joke, but his heart wasn't in it. Alice allowed her tears to creep down her face as she hugged Edward._

_ "Please take care of her, Little One." Edward whispered into her ear._

_ "I will, I promise," Alice vowed as she hugged her brother tighter. _

_ Bella's head was bowed as she tried to fight the tears. She didn't realize Edward was in front of her until his finger lifted her chin._

_ "J__ust for awhile dear, we must part, don't let this parting upset you. I'll not forget you, sweetheart," __he sang, looking into the eyes of the girl who held his heart in her hands._

_ "Promise me. Promise you'll come home, that you'll come back to me," Bella pleaded, as tears rained down her cheeks. Edward held in his own tears as he pulled her to him. "Promise, please Edward, promise me."_

_ "I promise, I'll come back to you, Angel," Edward placed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes before kissing her lips. "I love you, I'll be back soon and then we'll get our happy ending."_

_ "I love you too," she whispered as they parted._

_ Edward gave her one last look before turning to get into the car with Carlisle. Bella continued to stand on the curb until the car faded from her sight._

Caydence turned off the ignition when they came to a stop in the driveway.

"Nana, you don't have to tell me anymore if it is too difficult for you. I don't want you to get upset."

"I'm all right, it's been too long since anyone has talked about Bella and Edward. Someone else should know their story. In fact, sweetie come with me." Alice got out of the vehicle as her granddaughter followed her into the house and up the stairs to the attic.

"I can't believe I'd forgotten about this, I'm sure it would be able to tell you a lot more than what I ever could," Alice said, as she dug through one of her many trunks that had been stored in the attic.

Caydence watched as her grandmother pulled out a beautiful book. It had appeared to have been a cream color but had yellowed with age. A strip of black lace ran down the left side of it. She took the book from her grandmother's outstretched hand.

"It was Bella's journal. Her mother gave it to me after…" Alice trailed off as tears appeared in her eyes.

"When Edward left, we didn't know where he was going or when we would hear from him. Before we knew it a month had passed, but the time seemed to go so slowly for Bella. She had sunk into a deep depression; she hadn't heard anything from Edward in weeks. She wouldn't go out with us and barely left the house. It was near the end of June when Bella received her first letter from Edward. After that, they came regularly, usually a couple of weeks between them.

"She was better, she started to come out with us, and it was almost like having the old Bella back. She came over to our house a few times during the week, which I think helped her. She would sit and talk with Momma and Daddy. They would tell her stories from when he was a little boy." Alice smiled as she remembered Bella laughing at the various stories, especially the ones in which Edward got in trouble because of his little sister."

"In August, Bella got a letter from Edward saying that his group of soldiers was going to be sent home." Alice said.

"She was so happy. It had been a long time since we had all seen her with a real smile on her face. She said that Edward mentioned in his letter that he wanted to get married as soon as he got home. Bella and I immediately started to plan the wedding. Renee came with us to help pick out a dress, it was beautiful and Bella looked beautiful in it. My brother was supposed to be home a week or so after Bella's birthday. We booked the church and reception hall, for shortly after his return." Alice brushed the tears from her eyes as she prepared herself to tell Caydence the next part of the story.

"Bella turned 18 on September 13, 1943. On the 18th, Bella and I had gone to lunch and she came back to my house."

_"He's coming back to me in a week, Ali." Bella exclaimed, as she looked over to her best friend. Alice saw the spark in her eye that had been missing since her brother's departure overseas. _

_ "I know! Bella, just think next week you'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen and we'll be sisters," Alice said, mirroring Bella's smile._

_ The two friends were headed over to the Cullen residence to finish planning. Esme wanted to go over the food and smaller parts of the ceremony to make sure that her son's day was perfect. Bella was still smiling as the two rounded the corner of the Cullen's driveway. She stopped suddenly as a black unmarked car came into view. _

_ Bella's smile vanished as an icy ache settled in the pit of her stomach. Time stopped. Alice felt her heart crack as the devastating reality became as clear as the car in front of her._

_ "No," Bella whispered as she took off running down the drive towards the house. "NO!" she screamed._

_ Alice caught up just as her mother opened the screen door to see two men in military uniforms in front of her. Suddenly, an anguished scream came from Bella, as she collapsed to the ground. Alice's gaze drifted to her mother, who had collapsed into the arms of her husband, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. The uniformed men turned and walked solemnly back to their car, casting one last sympathetic look to the devastated family before getting in their car and leaving. _

_ "No, No, No, he promised, they're wrong Alice, they have to be wrong." Bella sobbed as her world shattered into a million pieces around her. _

_ Bella didn't flinch as Carlisle came up and took her into his arms, carrying her into the house. Alice followed numbly, her heart refusing to acknowledge what was going on around her. After setting Bella on the couch, Carlisle turned to Alice. He seemed to have aged twenty years in the last five minutes._

_ "Daddy?" Alice whispered, not knowing what she wanted him to say._

_ "It's Edward, sweetie, his group was attacked on their way to the base. He saved most of them," he finished as fresh tears came to his eyes. "My boy died a hero."_

_ Alice sat in shock on the couch, listening to Bella's sobs, as her own tears fell silently down her cheeks._

Caydence wiped her tears away as her grandmother continued with the story.

"I can still hear Bella's cries. I don't think she could stop. Eventually, there were no tears left. I went on autopilot. I called Jasper and he came over. Emmett just sat in the living room; he couldn't do or say anything. We tried to get Bella to talk to us, but she wouldn't respond to anyone. It was as if we didn't exist. She just kept saying, "_He promised, he promised_," over and over again. Daddy was trying to be strong for the rest of us. Mom stayed in her room. Renee and Charlie came over to get Bella home.

"I went to see her every day after that, I couldn't stay in the house. When I was there, it was too real. All of the people bringing food and wanting to know how it happened. I was a mess that first night; I couldn't sleep. I just cried and cried. The only thing that helped was knowing that my brother was a hero. It took almost a week before Edward's body was home and we could lay him to rest." Alice finished her own tears blocking her vision.

"A week? Nana…" Caydence said, looking at her grandmother as tear filled her eyes.

_Alice glanced into the front seat of the car to her best friend. Bella sat still as a stone holding the box of Edward's letters. As the church came into view, Alice said a silent prayer for strength for not only herself and her family, but for Bella, to get through the day._

"Darling you'll have to forgive me, I don't think I can make it through the rest right now. I know that Bella wrote about the funeral. I poured over that journal for months. Why don't you read it while I lay down for a while? I'll tell you the rest later." Alice said, as she stood to walk downstairs.

Caydence could only nod as she opened the journal and began to read.


	15. Bring You Home

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 15**- Bring You Home

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning praying that it was all a dream, that my Edward would be at his house getting ready for our wedding, and that the last week and a half had been a figment of my imagination. I sat up in my bed to see the black dress hanging on my closet door and I knew. The whole day was horrible; it was as if I was standing in the background watching everything unfold. I remember walking into the church…

_ The car came to a stop and they got out. Bella held the box tightly in her arms as she walked to the doors of the church. She raised her arm to place the short black veil over her eyes. As she did so, the tears appeared suddenly as she realized a different color veil should have been in place today. A solemn trumpet from the military band was playing as she made her way down the aisle, seeing flowers that were not the cream and pale pink roses she had picked out. As she sat down beside Carlisle, she finally looked up. A flag draped mahogany casket sat in the same place she and Edward should have been taking their vows. The pastor stood at the pulpit asking everyone to bow their heads and pray. Bella didn't hear him, she kept hoping she would wake up, _it's a dream, it's just a dream, I'll wake up and Edward will be here, it has to be a dream.God, you have to make this a dream._ The tears began and Bella knew they would never stop, that the choking lump in her throat would never go away. She heard the pastor asking that the pain be healed and that Edward's soul could find peace. Bella stood numbly as the congregation began to sing a hymn. She couldn't sing, as her lips could not form the sad words. She could only stare at the gleaming box that held the one person she loved more than anything in the world. _

_ Bella didn't remember arriving at the cemetery. Standing next to Edward's parents, she watched as the military men folded the flag that lay on the casket into a perfect triangle. The Cullens had requested that the flag be presented to Bella, who took it as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Holding it to her heart, she clutched the last piece of Edward she would ever have. Her sobs were drowned out by the sounds of the guns, each one a phantom bullet into her broken heart. As the last shot rang in the air, she walked the few steps to the casket and laid her head in the same place where Edward's cold one lay inches beneath her. "Why did you leave me, why did you go? We were supposed to have forever. It feels like I can't breathe. Edward, you can't be gone, you promised me, you promised me you would come home, you promised."_ _Bella sobbed brokenly as Esme came up to wrap her arms around her. _

_ "Bella, you have to let go," Esme's own broken voice said. "Honey, we have to let go."_

_ Bella looked up into the face of the woman who had become a second mother to her. _

_ "I can't. He promised he would come home to me. Everyone is going to talk about how he isn't coming home, but he promised." Bella said as her tears fell. "I can't let go, how can I let go of my whole world?"_

_ Esme led Bella back to the chairs, her arm staying around Bella's shoulders as the mourners came up to give their condolences. Bella looked up when she heard Carlisle say her name. Her eyes meeting those of the Marine standing in front of her wearing his formal uniform. His arm was in a sling, and she could see some bruising on his neck. Bella didn't speak as she stared into his eyes. _

_ "Miss Bella, my name is Seth Clearwater. I was in the same unit as Edward. I was one of the men he saved." The boy's eyes filled with tears as he continued. "I know that everything I'm supposed to say is going to sound wrong, but I needed to meet you." Seth took a deep breath as he continued. "Edward was a great man and he loved you so very much. His face would light up when he received one of your letters. He couldn't stop talking about his beautiful girl and how excited he was to get back home to you." _

_ "He told us that we would all be okay, because he made a promise to his girl and he was not going to let her down. He was determined to come back to you. That day, I told him to just leave me, that he had a promise to keep. He said he was going to keep his promise and he was going to get me back home to my momma. I remember him getting me to the trench and then nothing. When I woke up they told me. I'm so sorry, Miss Bella, I'm sorry I couldn't help him keep his promise." Seth's head dropped as tears poured from his eyes. Bella could feel the tears coming from her own eyes as she reached for Seth's arm._

_ "Edward talked about you, in his letters. He told me how you were like another little brother to him. If he was anything, Edward was fiercely protective of those he loved. He would never leave his brother in danger. I don't want you to feel guilty, I want you to live out every dream you have, for Edward. Please." Bella looked into Seth's shocked face before giving him a hug. When she released him, Seth nodded his head and walked away. As more people came up to hug her, Bella went back to her catatonic state, not responding as people came up to give her hugs and words of sympathy. She just sat in silence as the tears fell from her eyes. _

Even now I can't stop the tears. How can people ask me if I'm okay? I'm not okay. I'll never be okay! He's gone. Nothing is ever going to be okay. I want him back. I want him to hold me and kiss my head and tell me that none of this happened, for him to call me his angel. How can everything be okay when I'm alone and Edward is buried six feet under the ground? I want someone to explain to me why on the first night I was supposed to spend with my new husband, I am sitting in my bedroom writing about his funeral. I want to know why he's gone. I want the evil men who took him from me to suffer like I am suffering. I want to wake up! Please God, let me wake up.

~Bella

9/28/43

Caydence held back a sob as she read Bella's words. The years had not been able to erase the smudges from tears that were left on the pages. She took a minute to compose herself before continuing.


	16. Hallelujah

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

**Chapter 16- **Hallelujah

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been 49 days. 49 days since my world ended. I try to act like I am putting myself back together, but I know I'm only fooling those that don't know me well. The people who see me on the street and give me sad smiles, I know what they are thinking. "Poor Bella, she lost her fiancé, but she'll be okay. She's young." I want to look at them and scream that he was more than my fiancé; he was my best friend. My support, my soul mate, and my world. I'm never going to be okay, of that I'm sure._

_ I think about him everyday. I cry for him everyday. I cry for the life we will never have, for the children and family that will always be out of my reach. I know I'm not the only person who is grieving; Carlisle and Esme lost their son, Alice and Emmett lost their brother. The others lost a friend and they grieve together. I have no one. I want so much to be the Bella they miss, but that Bella had her Edward. We would have been married for 40 days today. Instead, it's been 40 days since I buried the love of my life, and still, my heart aches constantly; most days, it feels like I am suffocating from the pain._

_ I still don't understand. This isn't supposed to happen to us. Edward and I were supposed to celebrate our 60__th__ wedding anniversary with our children and grandchildren surrounding us while we cut the cake. We were supposed to be the ones who died together in our sleep. I want the pain to stop! I don't know how I am supposed to go on like this. Does it ever go away? I want someone to tell me when it will go away. How does an ache and a sorrow this horrible begin to fade? When I am supposed to be okay? Because right now, I can't breathe. I miss him so much. _

_~Bella_

_11/6/43_

Caydence walked down the stairs clutching the journal in her hand. She walked into the living room relieved to see her grandmother sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Did you have a good nap, Nana?" she said.

Alice glanced up at her granddaughter and noticed the redness of her cheeks and eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, come here," Alice said, holding her arms out. Caydence sat beside her grandmother and allowed for Alice's arms to wrap themselves around her.

"I have to know what happened to her. The last entry was on November 6th. She was so upset, Nana. My heart was aching for her." Caydence said as tears welled up in her eyes again.

"The next day would have been their third year dating anniversary. I had received a job as a secretary at one of the offices here in town and was not able to go over to Bella's until that evening. Ever since the funeral, she rarely left the house. When she did, it was never for very long. She hadn't even been to Edward's grave. I went over hoping that she would come and have a soda with me at the diner. When I got there, Renee let me in and said Bella was in her room. I walked up the stairs like I had a million times over the years."

_ "Bella? Its Alice. Can I come in?" Alice questioned as she stood outside her best friend's door. _

_ "Yeah," the weak reply came after a moment's pause._

_ Alice walked in and had to take a deep breath at what she saw. Sitting on her floor, Bella looked up at her best friend with tears in her eyes. Pictures, flowers, and other mementos from her relationship with Edward surrounded her. _

_ "Oh, Bella." Alice sat down and wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her close, as Bella's tears overwhelmed her._

_ "Alice, I miss him so much. I don't understand how this is supposed to get easier. I think about him every day. When I get sad, the first thing I want to do is call him, and then I remember that he is the reason I'm sad." Bella sobbed._

_ "I know. We all miss him, sweetie," Alice whispered reassuringly._

_ "So, when does it stop?" Bella asked, sitting back and wiping her eyes. "It feels like I can't breathe, and I would really like for it to stop because right now it's unbearable."_

_ "I don't know. That's not something that I can answer even though I want to. I think it's just something that will happen, little by little," Alice said as she looked into Bella's eyes, knowing that none of them would ever be like they were before, and they would never truly heal. _

_ "Thanks Alice."_

_ "That's what best friends are for, right?" Alice questioned and continued when Bella nodded her head. "Do you want to go get a soda at the diner? I don't want you staying here all night."_

_ "No thanks, I don't really want to go out tonight," Bella said as her gaze wandered to a picture of her and Edward at his senior prom._

_ Alice followed her gaze and reached out for Bella's hand._

_ "Bells, please don't do this all night. Just come out with me for an hour," Alice urged._

_ "Alice, I just really want to be alone tonight. Maybe I'll go for a walk later," Bella said, shrugging her shoulders before standing up._

_ Alice stood with her and walked towards the door._

_ "Okay, just promise me you won't stay up here all night."_

_ "I promise, Alice. Thank you for coming over. it means a lot. You really are the best friend anyone could ask for." Bella had tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around Alice._

_ "You're not so bad yourself. I love you, Bella," Alice said as she hugged Bella back. _

_ "I love you too, Ali." _

"We said our goodbyes, and I left," Alice said as tears glistened in her eyes. Caydence sat listening, hanging on her grandmother's every word.

"That night, I woke up to the phone ringing. It had to have been close to four in the morning. My father came in and said that Renee was on the phone. I was terrified when I walked downstairs and picked up the receiver…"

_"Hello?" Alice said wearily._

_ "Alice, dear? Please tell me that Bella is there with you." Renee sobbed into the phone._

_ "No, she's not, Renee what's going on?" Alice asked as she once again felt ice settling into her stomach._

_ "She said she was going on a walk not long after you left. Charlie and I went to bed, and she still wasn't home. We thought she may have met up with you. I woke up and went in to check on her. She wasn't there. I'm scared something has happened to her." Alice heard the terror in her voice._

_ "I'll call Jasper and wake Emmett. We'll go look for her," Alice said._

_ "I'll contact the police and have them search as well," Renee said brokenly. "Alice, please find my baby,"_

_ "We will, don't worry," Alice said before hanging up and running to Emmett's room._

"We checked everywhere, the diner, the high school, the park. We couldn't find her. I remember just sitting with Jasper and Emmett trying to think of someplace we missed. I finally remembered the spot where Edward proposed to Bella, but she wasn't there either," Alice said as tears once again poured down her cheeks.

Caydence reached out and held her grandmother's hand.

"The boys were getting frustrated. Forks had been going through an abnormal heat wave for early November, but the temperature had dropped extremely low that night. We knew that if Bella had left thinking she was just going on a quick walk, she might not have taken a thick enough jacket. I remember Emmett asking if there was somewhere we missed. If there was someplace that Bella would feel safe that we were forgetting. As soon as he said that, I knew. I knew where she was," Alice said as she took a shaky breath and continued.

_"I know where she is," Alice stated as she ran back to the car with the boys following her. _

_ "Where?" Jasper asked, looking from his girlfriend to his friend. _

_ "Emmett, you said it. where is the one place Bella would go to feel safe?" Alice asked._

_ "Oh my God," was the reply as Emmett turned the vehicle on and moved them to the road._

_ "I'm still in the dark here," Jasper said, looking at the two siblings for an answer._

_ "The only person Bella felt truly safe with was Edward. she's at the cemetery," Alice clarified as she willed the miles to go by faster._

_ The car moved slowly through the large cemetery. Alice looked around frantically, trying to see a trace of her friend. As Emmett pulled up to Edward's final resting place, Alice saw a small lump huddled by the headstone._

_ "Bella!" she yelled, jumping out of the car. "Thank goodness we found you. Your mother is worried sick." _

_ Alice shook her friend's shoulder to wake her._

_ "Bella? Bella!" Alice shouted as she saw the unnaturally blue color of her friend's face and removed her jacket to place it on Bella's cold shoulders. "Emmett, go get help. Something is wrong."_

_ Emmett rushed over followed by Jasper, seeing Bella. Emmett wrapped his arms around Alice._

_ "Emmett, what are you doing? Go get help! She's cold; we need to get her warm and to the hospital," Alice said, trying to get free._

_ "Alice, it's too late," Emmett said as tears welled in his eyes._

_ "What are you talking about? We need to get her to the hospital. She's just asleep. She's not…" Alice choked out as the reality of the situation slowly broke through the haze. Looking at her friend again, Alice burst into tears as she clutched Bella's lifeless body to her. _

_ "She's not gone! I can't lose her, too." Alice sobbed._

_ "Jasper, can you drive into town and get the police, please?" Emmett asked. Jasper nodded numbly and left. _

_ Emmett sat and held Alice as they cried over the loss of their friend._


	17. Need You Now

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

Chapter 17- Need You Now

Alice raised her hand to her mouth to cover up her sobs. Caydence wiped the tears from her own eyes.

"Oh, Nana, I'm so sorry."

"I don't remember much after that, except her face. She looked so peaceful; it was the face of the Bella I remembered. I sat there until the police and ambulance came. Jasper told me later that he and Emmett both had to help me to the car. I wouldn't leave her, I couldn't. She was my best friend; it was my job to watch out for her. I don't remember much of the days after that. She had died from hypothermia. She was so underweight, and that combined with how cold it was that night. The doctor told her parents that she had fallen asleep and just hadn't woken up. Renee and Charlie asked my mom and dad if Bella could be buried next to Edward. They had loved Bella like a daughter and agreed without a second thought. They even paid to have the headstone replaced," Alice said as she stared off into space.

"Nana, I know you said earlier that you hadn't been to their graves in a long time. Why?" Caydence asked.

"I used to go almost every day. Then it just got too hard. I would go when something big happened in my life, like the day your grandfather proposed, the day of our wedding. The last time I was there was the day you were born, actually," Alice said as she looked at her granddaughter. "I remember saying that Bella would have just loved you. She had always loved babies, and it was our dream to be grannies together; to sit on the front porch and reminisce while our grandbabies played in the yard. I told her that I was a granny and that I wished she had been there to share it with me. After that day, it just hurt to go back. Bella was a sister to me, not just a best friend. Today, I realized that I needed to remember her and Edward, I needed to tell their story," Alice finished as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Thank you for telling me, Nana," Caydence said giving her Nana a hug.

"You're welcome, darling." Alice smiled as she stood up. "On that note I do believe it is time for me to go to bed."

"Oh here," Caydence said, handing her Bella's journal.

"No, you keep that," Alice said smiling. "When I'm gone I need for someone to remember and tell Edward and Bella's story."

Caydence walked up to her bedroom and sat at her desk staring at the book in front of her. Opening the book once more, she flipped through it. A photo fell from the pages. As she picked it up, she gasped. In the photo, a handsome boy in a football uniform held a petite girl in his arms, and both of them had breathtaking smiles on their faces. Caydence realized that this was her uncle Edward and his Bella. Looking at the picture, she thought of them and the tragedy that had claimed their young lives. With sudden inspiration, Caydence grabbed her notebook and a pen, and began to write.

2 Months Later

Alice sat with her daughter and son-in-law in the crowded club. Years ago, it had once been the diner where she, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had spent many nights and early mornings. Alice smiled as some of the faded memories replayed in her head. She concentrated on the stage when a man walked up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a special treat for you. Please welcome Forks' own, Miss Caydence Brandon."

As Caydence took the stage, Alice could not help the glisten of tears that shone in her eyes. She was the only one left now. She had lost Emmett to a heart attack almost 10 years ago, his beloved wife Rosalie had passed not long after from a long battle with breast cancer. Jasper had been gone for four years. But through it all they had all been happy and lived each day to the fullest. Alice shook her head to clear her thoughts as she listened to her granddaughter perform.

An hour later, Alice stood up and joined the crowd as they cheered for Caydence. She smiled and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you so much. This last song is brand new; it came to me one night after hearing a story that my nana told me about two very special people. Nana, thank you so much for telling me their story." Caydence looked at Alice and winked. "This is for Edward and Bella."

With that, the band began to play a haunting ballad. Caydence closed her eyes as she wrapped her hands around the microphone and began to sing.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh,_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, now I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

As the music faded, Alice closed her eyes to stop the tears. The one thing she had always been scared of happening, never could. She knew within her heart that Edward and Bella would not be forgotten when she was gone. Caydence would make sure that others knew their story. Alice smiled as she felt a small breeze grace the side of her face, a thank you from her two beloved guardian angels.


	18. We'll Meet AgainEpilogue

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of these characters.

**Author****'****s Note: **Not all of the military information is correct. I've taken a few liberties with it to fit the story. No disrespect intended.

Epilogue- We'll Meet Again

November 7, 1943

Bella looked out her bedroom window, tears falling from her eyes as she watched her best friend walk down the driveway. She was pushing Alice away, she was pushing all her friends away. Bella knew Edward would want her to lean on them but the only person she wanted to lean on was the one person who was gone.

Closing her eyes, Bella thought about his smile and eyes. The way his eyes would light up and his lips would slip into a special smile he used only for her. The way he would sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. How he would kiss the side of her neck, or hold her close so he could smell her. How he would laugh when she told him she found his sniffing weird. The feel of his hands as he held her face between his hands, stare into her eyes and tell her he loved her. Bella thought of how she would never hear his voice again, never feel his hands, never see that smile, never hear his laugh.

She felt the pressure in her chest build and suddenly her room seemed too small. Opening her door, she walked down the stairs, passing the living room. She watched as her parent's sat, her momma sewing one of her dad's shirts while her dad read the newspaper. Clearing her throat, Bella got their attention.

"I'm going for a walk," she said, her voice shaking.

"Okay honey. Make sure you take a jacket with you," Renee said, an intense look of sadness in her eyes as she took in her daughter.

"I won't be gone long," Bella said, walking toward the door.

"Be careful, baby girl," Charlie said, as Bella looked at him and nodded before disappearing out the door.

For Charlie Swan, it would be an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life. It would be a moment that he regretted. It was the moment when he had suppressed the urge to get up and hug his daughter, to tell her he loved her and that he would always be there. It would be the moment he would replay hours later as he fell to his knees after hearing the news that his baby girl had been found but would not be coming home. The moment he replayed as he sat in the church and held his sobbing wife as they grieved over their child. The moment that he replayed every night as he sat in the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey as his wife lay upstairs crying in their daughter's room. The moment he would think of years later as he took his final breath.

Bella closed the door behind her, not sure where she was going, but knowing she had to get out of the house. Walking down the sidewalk she tried desperately to clear her mind of any thoughts, but they always went back to him. She began to think of the first time she saw him in the school cafeteria, the first time they spoke, the first time he kissed her. Bella continued walking, barely noticing that it had begun to cool down. When she finally looked up, she realized she was close to the cemetery. She hadn't been there since the day he had been buried, the day they should have been married. Needing to be close to him, Bella walked through the gates and headed in the direction of his final resting place. She stood in front of the stone, reading the inscription:

Edward Anthony Cullen

Born: June 20, 1924

Returned Home: September 15, 1943

Beloved Hero

It seemed wrong, for the stone to have so few words on it. There was not enough room to accurately describe the man whose life had ended far too soon. Bella sat and traced her fingers over his name as her tears again fell.

"I miss you so much," Bella said brokenly. "I know you want me to be strong and to try to live my life but it hurts everyday. I try to smile but I can't, I think of something happy but it only makes me cry. People have said it will get easier with time, but I don't believe them. I don't know how this will ever get easier, how missing you everyday will fade. How thinking of you will stop hurting so much."

Laying her head in front of the stone, Bella sobbed over her loss. As her tears dried she grew exhausted. Feeling her eyes grow heavy she began to drift off, unaware as the air around her grew even colder.

_Bella felt a warm breeze against her cheek. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes. Bella sat up quickly, taking in her surroundings. She was no longer in the cemetery; the harsh stones had been replaced with colorful wildflowers. The dead grass was now a lush green. She heard the soft sound of running water in the distance. She was in their meadow. The meadow where they had spent so many days dreaming of their life together, where he had proposed. Bella realized she must have fallen asleep in the cemetery. There was no other explanation. Suddenly, her stomach clenched, she felt her skin grow a little warmer. Impossible, she thought, there was only one person who caused her body to react this way. _

_ Closing her eyes once more she shook her head, trying to wake up. This would be it, if she saw him in her dreams it would break her. She had thought that every night he had been gone, her dreams would have been filled with him, but they were nightmares in which she felt him but never found him. _

_ She felt the tears prickle in her eyes, the small water droplets beginning to roll down her cheeks. _

_ "Hello, Angel."_

_ Bella released the sob that had been building in her chest. That voice, that beautiful voice, she had not heard since he had left her all those weeks ago. The voice she had been so scared to forget. Whenever she had tried to remember it, to make it real in her mind, it had never sounded right. Now, it was as though he was really here, as though he had come home to her._

_ "Bella, open your eyes, honey," the voice said tenderly._

_ "No, I can't," she said brokenly, her hands clutching at her heart._

_ "Why not?" _

_ "Because, I'll see you and it will be a dream and then I'll wake up and you won't be there," she sobbed. _

_ "Honey, trust me, I'm here. Open your eyes."_

_ Bella felt his hand on her cheek, the same hands that had held her the same way so many times before. _

_ "Please just let me wake up, I can't do it, I can't see you and still be okay," she begged._

_ "Bells, open your eyes," he said firmly. "Please."_

_ Unable to deny him anything, she slowly opened her eyes. He stood in front of her, his copper locks in casual disarray, his green eyes twinkling as they had so many times before. She gasped as a sob ripped through her, collapsing in his arms. He held her tight as they sunk to the ground._

_ "Shh, baby, everything is okay now, I'm here." He tried to soothe her. Bella only cried harder as she realized that she would wake up soon and that this would not be her reality. She now lived in a darker world where he was gone, where his eyes were no longer shining and where his arms would never hold her close again._

_ "Why? Why am I dreaming of you now? I've missed you so much, Edward," she said as more tears filled her eyes._

_ He pulled back to answer._

_ "Angel, I'm really here, you're not dreaming," he said, his voice holding a sad quality._

_ "Of course, I'm dreaming. You left, you promised you would come home and you didn't. You left me alone in a world without you. So how are you here, how can I feel you?" _

_ "Bella." In that moment, she knew. She understood why he sounded sad. _

_ "How?" she asked quietly as his hands came up to cup her cheek._

_ "You fell asleep, it got cold, too cold. Your parents didn't realize you weren't back from your walk. By the time you were found, it was too late. I'm sorry, Angel." He sounded broken. "I never wanted this for you. I wanted you to have your dream house and grow old and have a family and children," he said, running his hands through his hair, his own tears coursing down his face. "I wanted to be waiting for you as you took your last breath as an old lady."_

_ "Edward, I wouldn't have had those things. I only wanted it with you. Those dreams were over when you-" She couldn't finish as the memories of that day filtered into her mind. "You were the only one I wanted to have a life with."_

_ "Bella, I never wanted to leave you. I tried to hold on. I kept picturing your face and told myself that if I held on a little longer, everything would be okay. I had to keep my promise." Edward said looking into her eyes._

_ "I know," she said, taking his hand. "What happens now?"_

_ Wiping tears away, he looked at her, smiling her smile. The sadness became nothing more than a distant memory._

_ "Now we get our forever," he said, before tilting her chin up and pressing his lips to hers._

_The End._


End file.
